paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Doors
The many types of Doors in PAYDAY 2 are present on almost every map, often blocking the path to an objective or shortcuts that the crew can take, forcing the players into finding alternative routes or attempt to open them. General Most doors can be lockpicked. The skill Lockpicking Expert increases lockpicking speed by 25%, and 50% when Aced. Lockpicking speed can be further increased by 20%, for a total of 70%, by using the Luck of the Irish perk from the Burglar perk deck (Requires ownership of the Clover Character Pack) in conjunction with Lockpicking Expert aced. A number of skills can be used as alternative, faster methods to open a door: *Portable Saw enables the player to break down doors by sawing them with the OVE9000 Saw. *Shaped Charge Aced allows players to destroy doors using the Trip Mine as Shaped Charges. AIs are able to open doors instantly without the need for any drilling or picking. Once opened, doors cannot be closed, granting both players and AIs passage and line of sight to what's beyond them. Door Types Wooden Doors Wooden Doors are the least sturdy type of doors. They can be picked, sawed, breached by shooting their knobs/locks, or simply destroyed by Frag Grenades, the GL40, or shotguns with HE Rounds. Double Glass Doors Double Glass Doors often appear at the entrances of buildings. They are identical to Wooden Doors, only bigger and can be seen and shot through without having to be opened beforehand. Unlike their lesser wooden counterparts, these double doors cannot be destroyed with explosives, but will still open up like usual. Metal Doors Metal Doors are the most common type of doors. Like the wooden doors, they can be lock picked, sawed open, or destroyed with 1 Shaped Charge. These doors cannot be shot open. GenSec Security Doors GenSec Security Doors are least common, but sturdiest type of door the crew will run into. They cannot be picked or shot open, though are still vulnerable to being sawed or blasted ( Shaped Charges). The common, and most straightforward method of opening them is by drilling, for seconds with the basic drill. Certain skills can shorten this period. They can be instantly opened using a GenSec Keycard on their card readers or, by using an ECM Jammer with the ECM Overdrive skill Aced. If the player manages to access the other side of the door, they can also be instantly opened by turning the handle. Security rooms in certain heists are contained behind one such door, which has to be opened before the camera operator can be neutralized and the devices shut down. Vault Cages Vault Cages are secondary security measures inside the vaults, they will also appear inside the evidence room of Firestarter Day 2. They must be drilled, blasted or sawed open. In Bank Heist(all variants) and Big Bank it is possible to instantly open a vault cage using a keychain if obtained, though chances of this happening are slim due to the player having to try every key in the chain before the right one is found and the cage door is opened. Truck Doors Truck Doors appear on Firestarter Day 1. They can be drilled open or blown open with shaped charges or sawed. GenSec Security Trucks GenSec Security Trucks appear in Armored Transport heists, and occasionally in GO Bank. They are similar to truck doors but are much stronger. They can be drilled open or blown open with 4 shaped charges. Note that opening the rear door also opens the two deposit boxes on the sides of the security truck. Security Cages Security Cages appear in Election Day Day 2 and Shadow Raid. They can be instantly opened with GenSec keycards, or they can be drilled open. Drills will need to drill for seconds on the cage doors to open them, or if Drill Sergeant is aced. Vault Doors Vault Doors are heavy metal doors blocking the heisters' way into vaults. They often serve as the last measure of theft-deterrent and objectives in heists with large loot values, and cannot be opened with normal methods. Most vault doors require a thermal drill to be drilled open. However, some vaults, such as the one in GO Bank, can be opened using Keycards. Certain vaults have timelocks and will open only when the countdown has ended, and in some cases these vaults cannot be breached with thermal drills. Vault Statistics Trivia * The vault door on GO Bank is almost identical to the vault door prop used in some of the maps in Team Fortress 2. This is hardly unusual, due to the fact that the developers at Valve have recycled and reused materials from previous games of the same engine for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the PAYDAY 2 port included it as well. Gallery 218620_screenshots_2014-06-19_00003.jpg|The Wooden Door in Ukrainian Job during the beta gameplay heist. 2015-01-31_00001.jpg|The Vault Door is being drilled in Bank Heist. 218620_screenshots_2014-06-18_00001.jpg|Benevolent Bank Vault in the Big Bank. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)